50 Deidara Ficlets
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 50 Ficlets community over at LiveJournal. Claim: Deidara. These will be friend, gen and family only. 1. A few months after Deidara joins, he gets injured on a mission. More pride then physical but finds out he may have misjudged his older partner


Document Opened: 09/15/2009, 06:00pm.

Authors Note:  
Since I have a lot of pairing claims, these will be friend, gen and family only.

For the 50ficlets community over at LiveJournal. You can find a link in my profile.  
Claim: Deidara.  
Mix 'n' Match table.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Theme/Prompt: No.16. Wounds.  
Friend fic between Sasori and Deidara.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This feeling, he _hated_ it. It was already bad enough losing to the Uchiha months ago.  
And just earlier he had come very close to dying because of a ninja he _missed_.

His bombs, his explosions, his _art_ was supposed to be nearly _invincible_. And yet it seemed like the world had been against him and his creations. He frowned while trying to wrap a bandage around his right arm. His palm-mouths were making it difficult. Sasori's leaning against the wall just a couple of feet away _did not_ help is mood. It felt like the elder artist was mocking him silently, he bit back a low growl and attempted to focus on his task.

"Have you learned yet?" Sasori asked while briefly casting a side glance over at the younger teen who had his back to him.

"What are you talking about, un?" The blond saw no need to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"You _should_ know that your cockiness _will_ get you killed, sooner rather than later." He had already admitted the blond was spunky and that could give him an advantage. But there was a fine line between that and being cocky.

"The meek don't survive in the world, un." He said in a way that even Sasori understood that there was something more to his words then a simple statement. Knowledge of things he probably shouldn't know at his age and possibly the experience that went with them.

But as they all knew, the world was not a fair nor very kind place. Any of the other members would probably agree with him. "There is a difference between having an attitude in battle and taking on ten enemies alone." It was a stupid thing to do and he had no remorse about reminding him about it.

Deidara just let out an annoyed and angered huff. Why couldn't the red head just leave him alone? "I get it, I messed up, un!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "But at least we got the stupid scroll _Leader_ wanted, un." After some of the bandage around his arm came undone, he was very tempted to just forget it right then and there.

Before walking over to the blond, he had cast a glance at the clock on the inn's wall, it was nearing midnight.

Sasori sat down beside Deidara on the floor and without a word he took over wrapping the teens arm. If the blond continued to work on it, he'd be at it all night and he wanted to leave at dawn to make it back to base by that evening. "That's not the point. Almost dying does not qualify as surviving. And why did you even go off on your own in the first place?"

At this, he couldn't meet Sasori's brief gaze. "It's what I'm used to, un." Being on a team was not something he was used to. Even his old team back in Iwa were fairly indifferent to him and half the time on missions he was left to defend himself. It was reasons like that he didn't regret blowing up half of his old home.

"You might want to change that. Akatsuki members are not put into pairs for no reason. Being in the organization alone has already raised whatever bounty's on your head. Between the hunters, missions and Anbu, it can be...difficult from time to time." He put the finishing touch on the bandage and stood up while the teen looked over it. Seemingly impressed at how fast it had been done.

"Thanks Sasori-Danna, un." Maybe, just maybe he had misjudged the puppet master. It appeared that there were things he could possibly learn from him.

"Danna?" Sasori had stopped by the door after hearing that. It was the most remotely respectful thing the brat had called him in months and now he had used 'Danna'? It was a bit of jump.

"Yep, I was wrong about you, un." He spoke in a more light hearted tone now. And Sasori, for a second wondered how the brat could go from angry to almost happy so quickly. If it was a teenager thing then Kami help him now. "You know things I don't, un." He wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, especially since he was becoming fairly tired by this point.

"You're only what, fourteen? Knowledge is gained by living from one day to the next." Everyday brought a new experience, be it a mission, an accident, _something_. With that he put his hand on the doorknob ready to leave.

"That's what I mean, un." He blinked a couple of times at the feeling of his eyes becoming heavier. "Go to sleep, brat. We leave at dawn." He hadn't bothered looking back at the teen.

Truthfully he just didn't want to have to go through the trouble of tracking down a new partner and having to get used to them all over again. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself as he briefly mused on his new title from the blond.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I can't believe I finally finished this.

I can't wait as I am going to be entering our state fairs SPAM cookoff! I already have my recipe to bring. Louisiana for those who are curious.;D.

Finished: 10/26/2009, 11:29am.


End file.
